


reasons to take more

by regionals



Series: The Basement [3]
Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Homelessness, M/M, kind of?, this entire series is just brendon urie and his homeless friends sleeping in his basement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 07:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regionals/pseuds/regionals
Summary: Life is weird, Dallon decides when he wakes up on the floor of his ex boyfriend's basement with his current boyfriend spooning him.





	reasons to take more

"I _cheated_ on you, and you still want to hang out here?" Brendon looks and feels gobsmacked.

"Not that I'm _not_ fucking pissed at the both of you," Dallon takes a second to shoot a glare Spencer's way, "but my parents suck, and this was my only safe space. Also, we were friends before we were dating anyways, so... If you wouldn't mind...? Can I at least, like, sleep here until I figure something else out?" He sniffs, and scrubs at one of his eyes. "My mom's being a fucking _bitch,_ and I don't want to go home. I don't know how else to say it."

Brendon gives him a sympathetic look, and pats the spot next to him on the couch. "Get over here and sit."

Dallon hates that he feels the need to look to Spencer as if to ask for permission.

Spencer just shrugs as if to say, _"I don't give a shit. It's your choice."_

*

Josh orchestrates the blind date.

_"He's a drummer, and I know you have a thing for drummers. I mean, you dated Spencer in high school, and Brendon can play drums and you fucked him for a few years, plus we had our, like, two month fling when Tyler dumped me for those few months after he met Jenna before realizing he could just date both of us, so...? Just, like... Go on one date with him. He's totally cool."_

Dallon sighs and his fingers tighten around his phone as he jiggles his legs, and brings a cigarette to his lips with his other hand. He's waiting for Brendon to pick him up, since his own car isn't working reliably enough for him to want to drive it. He exhales, and then answers. "What's his name?"

_"Ryan, and no, it's not Ryan Ross, because in this household, we don't talk to_ that _Ryan."_

He rolls his eyes. "Ryan's not as much of an asshole as you guys seem to think."

_"Yeah, but Brendon hates him, and Brendon lets all of us sleep in his basement, so...?"_ Dallon can picture the shrug. _"Point is, he's cool, and I think you'll like him. He's, uh, a little younger than us, but he's alright."_

"How much younger is 'a little?' Knowing you, he's going to be, like, fifteen."

_"Eighteen. You're twenty one. It's not a big deal. Please just go on the fucking date."_ There's a voice in the background, something unintelligible, and Dallon can hear Jenna telling Tyler to be nice. _"Tyler said for you to stop being a pussy, and Jenna told him to be nice."_

"Well, shit. If Tyler tells me to quit being a pussy, I guess I gotta. Never doubt Daddy, right?"

_"Never say that about my boyfriend again."_

*

The first date is lovely, and after a few more dates and a few months of hanging out pretty regularly and getting to know each other, they decide that, yeah, alright, _they're boyfriends._ Boyfriends kiss and hang out and love each other and those are all things they do, so Dallon figures it's safe to say that's what they are.

*

Life is weird, Dallon decides when he wakes up on the floor of his ex boyfriend's basement with his current boyfriend spooning him. Ryan holds on to him, and Dallon can hear him snoring softly from behind him, and his heart swells with affection. His neck is sore and Ryan's jacket isn't the most comfortable pillow, and the shitty fleece blanket Brendon had thrown at them before he'd passed out on the couch above them doesn't do much to keep them warm, but it's fine.

His situation isn't ideal. Going between sleeping on the floor in Brendon's basement, and various other places in the dude's basement, with Ryan holding onto him--it's not _ideal._

He still somehow finds peace in the mornings, though. There's light filtering in through the windows lining the ceilings, and even if he looks fucking exhausted, Ryan's eyes still shine gold as he glares up at the windows. He's in an old t-shirt that he stole from Dallon, and boxers, and Dallon's pretty sure he stole the t-shrit from Brendon in the first place and it just makes him shake his head as he's digging through his backpack for Ryan's energy drink.

Ryan takes his time drinking his energy drink, and Dallon spends that time leaning into his side, wanting at least twenty minutes of feeling like his life isn't a mess before he has to leave his best friend slash ex boyfriend's basement and deal with the world.

He and Ryan take a shower together, and it's absolutely not as romantic as it sounds. They cop a few feels here and there, because they're like that, but most of the shower is spent with either of them washing each other's hair and backs, and _maybe_ Dallon sneaks in a few hugs before there's a pounding on the bathroom door and Brendon half-shouting at them to tell them that it's almost seven, and that he also has to piss really bad. (Ryan works at eight, and Dallon has to drive him to work before taking himself to his own job, which starts at nine.)

*

"Isn't weird that we pretty much live with your ex boyfriend?" Ryan mutters out as he's taking a pair of clippers to Dallon's hair, trimming the sides for him, since that's just something they do for each other.

"I was best friends with him before we were dating."

"I mean, I know you don't find it weird, but it feels weird for me. I know he doesn't like me."

"He'll come around. If I can forgive him for fucking around on me with _Spencer_ of all people, he can get over his shit and love you at least a fraction as much as I do, alright?" Dallon gives him a sympathetic look through the mirror.

Ryan grunts. "Your parents suck for kicking you out. I hope you know that."

"Yours suck for kicking you out too. I hope _you_ know that."

Ryan looks like he's about to say something else, but the bathroom door is opening, and after telling them that they better sweep the floor, Brendon's saying, "Anyways, uh, my mom wants to know if you two want anything from Wendy's."

"I don't have any cash on me," Dallon tells him.

"It's fine, dude. If she gets nitpicky about it, I can pay for your guys' meals. It's not a big deal. Anyways, I know neither of you eat as much as you should, so please, let my mother... Well, let her mother you."

Dallon feels bad, at least until Ryan's shrugging and saying, "A Frosty and a chicken sandwich will do for me. What about you, Dallon?"

"Uh... Large fry and a hamburger...? Is that alright?"

"Fuck yeah, man." Brendon steps into the bathroom far enough to hold his fist out to Dallon, as if it were some sort of peace offering. (They've made up, but things are still awkward.)

Dallon wraps his hand around Brendon's fist, and shakes it like he'd gone in for a handshake.

Both of them crack up and wind up in a fit of giggles before Brendon's mom is yelling from upstairs for him to hurry up.


End file.
